Star Wars: Bravo Company
by Soul Reaper 2.0
Summary: Bravo Company. The Republic's most elite company. Responsible for many victories throughout the Clone Wars. What will happen if Order 66 comes out and what will happen when their sergeant falls in love with their Jedi general? Read and find out!


Greetings. This is my first Star Wars story. This is my first chapter, so i hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Star Wars, only my OC's.

* * *

Star Wars: Bravo Company  
Chapter 1: Briefing and Reinforcements

22 BBY  
Felucia  
Valley of Death  
Republic Medical Station  
1 month after the Battle of Geonosis

29 clone troopers in phase 1 armour sat in the main room of the base. At least 15 troopers operated the comms or repaired while the other 14 just sat around or polished their weapons.  
"Man! We finally managed to capture this base."  
"Yeah, Clankers didn't stand a chance."  
"Don't forget the casualties that the other company's took, Ridge."  
"No kidding, Lucky. Poor bastards are in the med room being patched up by Patches."  
"Where's the Sarge, anyway?"  
"He's in a briefing, you two." A clone trooper with green stripes in his helmet walked up to them.  
"What makes you the boss of any of us, Cutter?"  
"Listen." Cutter waved his hand around to every clone in the room. "You better not forget, when the Sarge is not around, I'm in charge. And its Corporal Cutter to you, so don't you forget..." he was interrupted when a clone trooper walked into the main room, carrying his helmet which had a red stripe on the forehead and built in binoculars. The trooper had dark black hair which had a flat top, brown eyes and his armour was completely white with a few scorch marks from the Battle of Geonosis. He carried dual DC-17 hand blasters and on his back, a DC-15A blaster rifle: CC-2366: Sergeant Roy, leader of Bravo Company.  
"Attention, sergeant on deck!" Cutter ordered. The clones stopped what they were doing and snapped at attention.  
"At ease," Roy said. "Men, I got good news and bad news."  
"What's the news, sir?" a clone trooper asked.  
"The good news is that I just got a briefing from Admiral Yularen and General Kenobi, they'll be sending reinforcements to assist us but they weren't very specific on the details."  
"What's the bad news, sir?" Cutter asked.  
"I don't know how long it'll take for them to get here. They said a shuttle is already on its way here."  
"And, what else?"  
"The fleet detected a massive Confederacy force headed our way, led by none other but the lead Clanker himself; General Grievous. They count at least 5 frigates with at least three droid battalions on each one. They'll be here in at least 30 minutes. So in conclusion; we have to hold out until our reinforcements arrive."  
"Sir! Incoming drop ship!" A clone trooper operating the holographic communicator shouted.  
"Hostiles?"  
"Negative, its one of ours." He pointed at a hologram of a Nu-class attack shuttle. Roy stared at the shuttle.  
"This must be our reinforcements." He put on his helmet. "Alright. I want 4 men to accompany me while I greet our reinforcements. Ridge, Lucky, Tech and Hotshot, you're with me."  
"Sir, yes sir!" the four shouted in unison.  
"Cutter. You organise the defences."  
"Already taken care of, sir. The men are ready for battle whenever you are."  
"Copy that." Roy and the four clones walked out the main door.

Outside, the five clones watched as the shuttle landed. When it did, the main hatch at the front opened and formed into a ramp. Instead of expecting clone troopers, a young, yet beautiful female walked to ground level. She had light brown skin, black eyes, wore a Jedi robe with a lightsaber on her belt. She had long brown hair which was tied in a pony-tail which hung loosely behind her back. She was the same height as the clones.

"A Jedi?" Roy looked at the troopers who were with him, then at the female.  
"Greetings. My name is Keira Avalon. I've been assigned by Master Yoda to accompany you."  
"Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm CC-2366, but I'm known as..."  
"Sergeant Roy. Leader of Bravo Company. This company of yours has caused quite a ruckus throughout the Clone Wars."  
"Well, we _do_ have a reputation to keep. We're basically responsible for the victory on Geonosis."  
"Sarge! Sarge!" Cutter and the rest of Bravo ran out to them.  
"What's the news, Cutter?"  
Cutter caught his breath. "They're here, sir. The droid fleet just came out of hyperspace. What are our orders?"  
Roy thought for a moment. "Everyone in the meeting room. On the double. Move!"  
"Yes sir!" the men ran into the base.

In the meeting room, Roy, Keira, Cutter and the rest of the company gathered a holographic display of the base and the valley that they were stationed in. Several barriers were set among the narrow stretch of land, one mile apart. The third barrier was fortified by turrets and two AT-TE walkers. Many AA turrets were stationed around and on the roof of the base. Four artillery cannons were stationed 25 feet from the rear of the base, covered by the trees.  
"Alright, men. The clankers are gonna try to retake this base. We can't let that happen." He waved his hand to a canyon. "We want the tinnies to come straight down this canyon. They would've manoeuvred their troops in three ways. But thanks to Cutter here and his demo team. The clankers will be forced to move their forces down this narrow valley."  
"Just doing my duty, sir."  
"Here's the plan. For the defensive positions; I want at least ten men guarding the entrance to the med station. 5 men with the walkers and again for the secondary position. The first position will involve Cutter, the general, myself and three other men. Boomer." He looked at a clone trooper.  
"Sir?"  
"You and four other men will take control of the heavy cannons. Give us some fire support, thin out the droids forces." He looked at the men. "Everybody clear with that?"  
The clones cheered in agreement.  
"Prepare for battle! Move out!" the clones grabbed their weapons and ran outside, leaving the general and the sergeant staring at the hologram.  
"You sure you can hold out, sergeant?" Keira asked him.  
"Let's hope so, ma'am. Cause we got a long day ahead of us."

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dunnnn. Next Chapter's an epic battle.

"Clankers and Tinnies" are a clone slang for battle droids.

Stay tuned for more chapters. For now, read and review.


End file.
